The Queen to My Swan
by Austin Creek
Summary: Emma leaves storybrooke to find Regina and Henry, when she gets to Hyperion Heights everything she thought was certain isn't anymore. She doesn't find Regina but Roni, who although she knows truly is Regina actually is way different from the Mayor Mills she always knew. Everything will be different from now on. Emma will have to find a way to wake them up and make things right
1. Welcome to Roni's

"Welcome to Roni's."

"Regina!"

"Excuse me?" – Roni said, lifting her left eyebrow.

"It's me! Emma."

The brunette frown upon hearing that, the woman in front of her was so confident of knowing Roni but she had no memory of her whatsoever.

She then begun to smile while still frowning and biting her under lip.

"I'm sorry, _Emma_ is it? I am sure I would recall seeing you before. I am actually pretty sure."

"Oh c'mon Regina. I just got here and you're already making fun of me?"

"No, sweetie. I really mean it. You're not particularly hard to forget aaaand you probably know it. So what brings you to Hyperion Heights?"

Emma started to pout. To what Roni nodded. "You're pretty cute pouting as well. You remind me of someone I know."

"And who would that be?"

"There he is. You remind me of him, you two have the same pouting face."

Emma turned around. "Henry."

"Hi Roni. Hi…errrr…. Who are you exactly?" He seemed on a rush.

"Emma." Roni promptly said since Emma was suddenly out of words. "I was just saying how she reminded me of you when pouting."

Henry frowned and smile. " That's a odd way to say you like me Roni?"

Roni laughed out loud. "You know I do. You're my…"

"Son." Emma let it slide.

Henry shook his head and also laughed out loud. "Your friend must have had way too many beers, Roni. By the way can you give me a pack of beer? I promise I pay you later, I have a date with Jacinda."

Roni immediately turned her back to grab Henry's beer. "Jacinda? Again? Oh Henry…" Rolling her eyes out.

Emma was way too confused about all of that. She really thought Regina was pretending, she didn't know why but she was sure she was pretending.

But there was no way Henry, her son, wasn't going to recognize her nor give her a hug. That wasn't Henry.

And what about Henry and Regina's relationship? They seemed to be pretty good friends, well it was something to start, at least in this reality they were living the two of them were friends so she was a little bit tranquilized. Well most of all she was confused.

"There you go, Henry. Here's your beer. You don't have to pay just promise me you'll reconsider dating Jacinda. She's not the right person for you." Roni said, whilst giving him the pack of beer, raising her eyebrow .

"Now who would that be? The right person for me, you?" Said the boy laughing, grabbing the pack of beer.

Emma was so dazed but the image of them dating made her do a funny face.

To what Roni smiled. "Don't be silly. That was not what I meant. You're like a son to me."

"My son." Emma said looking at the floor.

"Yours? " Both of Roni and Henry asked.

"Well Roni, I want the kind of drinks you're giving your friend the next time I stop by. Be sure to save me a few!" Roni laughed. "As to you, Emma, it was a pleasure meeting you. Well, I'm sorry for not presenting myself properly but I'm sure we'll have other occasions to get to know each other better. Right Emma? Or should I say Mom?" Poking Roni. "Bye girls, have a fun night!"

The boy left the bar.

"You seem like you could have a beer. Let me take care of that." Roni said pointing out a chair for Emma to sit.

"I'm sorry… I must have…" Emma sighed, returning to her reasoning. "I must have mistaken you for another person."

"Hmmm. You didn't seem like you were mistaken. Why the sudden change?" Roni questioned, delivering Emma a beer and having one herself.

Emma could see Regina wasn't awake but she was clever as always.

"Well, clearly your name isn't Regina Mills."

"Clearly."

"Neither you have a son named Henry. Do you?" Emma finished, starting to drink her beer viciously.

"You got it right."

Emma raised her glass.

"Cheers!" Roni said. She couldn't stop smiling, although she was pretty curious about this girl's story. As someone who owned a bar she was used to know if a person was drunk or not, Emma didn't fit the profile neither did Emma's breath, so why would she come up with a story like that? She was eager to know more. "So tell me, Emma…"

"Yes…" Emma said with her head laying down in the counter.

"If Henry is my son…" Already getting Emma's attention. "But also yours… does that mean we were a couple…?" To what Emma immediately raised her head. "What? Don't look so terrified, you do make my type." With a teasing smile.

Emma blushed. She definitely wasn't prepared for this other side of Regina, Roni not only looked totally different than she used to as Regina – in terms of clothing – but she was also different, she seemed looser.

"Roni…I already told you I mistook the whole situation."

Roni gave her a look of someone who wasn't buying that. "I'll give you a second beer, what do you say?"

"I could use a second beer."

"See? Roni knows best."

" _Regina would say the same thing…"_ Emma let it slide loud enough for Roni to hear.

"See? I knew it! You're sticking to your story, only pretending to change it!"

"Ok, Roni, want me to tell you the truth? The whole truth?"

"First it's Regina." She teased. "And secondly, the whole truth, nothing but the truth."

"Ok.. Regina… but you asked for it.


	2. Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep

Emma had explained everything she thought was really necessary at the time. Emma and Regina had a long talk.

"So that's it."

"Pretty much?"

"Yes. All summed up, Regina."

"Summed up… I see." Said Roni leaning towards the counter, with a smile that made Emma wonder what was behind it. "You see there's something I still can't figure out, Emma."

"Shoot."

"You said you got married, right?"

"Yes…"

"…to a Pirate, which I am not even going to argue about…" Roni said taking a sip.

"I did. You used to call him Captain Eyeliner, which was pretty funny now that I think about it."

"And that was before we , supposedly, left – me and Henry, you say?"

"That's right."

Roni started biting her under lip again, still leaning towards the counter, closer to Emma.

Emma could feel her face getting warmer and warmer.

"What I don't get Miss Emma is what a newlywed is doing away from her town, without her hubby and going after… the other mom of her son..."

Emma started to blush. Immediately blinking her eyes and shaking her head. "I may have had too many beer, but I already explained it to you. I.. I.. "

"Are you stuttering, Miss Emma?"

Emma laughed.

"Oh that's funny?"

"It is, cause Regina used to call me Miss Swan when we first met and every single time when she had something to say, when she was mad at me for some reason."

"I see. But you still haven't answered my question, Emma."

"I.. like I said before. I came here after Henry and of course you come with the package, we are family."

"We are?"

"Of course…" Drinking her third beer. "You are Henry's mom, and therefore that makes you family. Plus there's more ties that connect us as a family but that would be way more complicated for you to understand at the moment. It is related to my mom and to my dad…"

"Maybe in a different occasion?"

"Maybe, Regina. I mean Roni. I don't even know what to call you anymore."

Roni laughed out loud. "Emma, you can call me whatever you want, love."

" _Love"? Did Emma heard it correctly? Roni sounded just like Hook for brief moments and she was not used to it._

"Do you tend to blush a lot, Emma? Or is it just today?" Roni teased.

Emma shrugged, looking down. "What are you preparing?"

"Oh just a special something for me. I don't usually give this one to clients."

"Oh…"

"Don't be sad. It's just that it is strong, not everyone can handle it."

"I'm strong! Back at Storybrooke I'm known as…"

"Storybrooke?"

"Yes, where we all live in. Anyway, I'm known as The Savior."

Roni burst out laughing.

"Yeah go ahead, make fun of me."

"Well then, _Savior,_ remember you asked for it.

This drink is an invention of mine."

Emma interrupted. "I see you still make potions.. some things never change." Rolling her eyes.

"Potions?" Roni frowned, smiling. "Yes, Yes… Potions…you may call it a potion if you like."

"And what's that potion for?"

"In this world it's called a drink. Merely a drink, but yes it's something I've came up with, it's quite pleasant but…"

"But…"

"I've noticed some side effects earlier."

"Side effects? You said you don't usually give it to costumers…"

"Exactly." Mixing the drink. "Usually I don't. I tried it myself of course and I gave it to only one customer, the boy you met earlier tonight."

"Henry?"

"Oh yes, sorry. Your son." Roni said already serving the drink.

"Go ahead. Make fun as much as you want. One way or another you will wake up and remember everything. I promise you."

"You promise me? Don't make promises you can't keep, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan?" Emma said, with a teasing smile. Dry swallowing.

"Oh … I see you enjoyed it."

"What?" Emma replied, trying to disguise.

"You know what. I said Miss Swan just like the so called Regina used to call you, and you seemed to enjoy it." Roni said blinking and raising a shot, giving one to Emma as well.

"But… you said there were side effects.. I'm not drinking this one without knowing its risks."

"Oh there you go, there's the pouting again. It's so cute when you pout…. But hey weren't you the Wonder Woman?"

"The Savior…"

"Right. The Savior. I wonder what did you saved me from…"

"You have no idea." Emma said, recalling.

"I can't wait for all of those stories, but now about the side effects: this drink makes you express everything you always wanted to but never had the guts to. So are you up for the challenge?..."


	3. Behold The Queen, The Queen Of Queens

"I never turn down a challenge but they say there's always a first time for everything…"

"Always!"

"Here's my first time turning my back to a challenge. I won't take it."

"Why so scared, Miss Emma?"

"I'm not scared I just don't think that's the right time yet. And let's make it even, call me Emma. We are way beyond that at this point, Regina."

"We are? Ok, Emma. And yes I will answer by Regina only because you happen to have those lovely green eyes."

Emma wasn't able to hide her smile.

"Yes hun, you are lovely and charming."

Emma covered her face with both hands, laughing.

"What?" Roni questioned.

"You said _Charming_ , only if you knew…"

Roni made a funny face. "I guess we'll have plenty of talking, you and me…"

And so she took a shot of her drink. "Cheers!"

Emma raised her glass, empty at this time.

"Oh no, no, no. Let's not toast with an empty glass, I'll fill it up." Already pointing out to some sodas, asking Emma which one would she rather have.

"Oh no, I'm not toasting with a glass full of coke."

Roni felt challenged. "Don't you kill me with kindness, fill it up with any other liquor."

"Kill you with kindness?..." Giving Emma a new glass, handing her whiskey this time. "Oh Emma…" Roni said taking a second shot.

 _Only with pleasure,_ Roni thought to herself.

Emma dry swallowed. It felt like she could read Roni/ Regina's mind.

"Now if you don't mind dear some customers have arrived, regular customers I have to be a good host and go see them. I'll be right back. Feel free to serve yourself if you like." Roni was about to go, showing Emma the Whiskey bottle. "But be careful you may have had already enough drinks for one night."

"I'm strong."

"I know you are. You're the Savior." Blinking, laying her right hand upon Emma's left shoulder. "But take it easy, take a minute and try my – incredibly good – selection of songs right there in the jukebox." Making a two-finger gesture, usually associated with Metal and Rock bands.

Emma took a deep breath.

It was way too much info. Regina was so different from what she knew. But at the same time she was the same Regina. Her Regina, she thought. The mom of her son Henry, who she had learned with time to respect, admire, cherish.

Although undeniably different in many aspects.

She wondered if Regina was always like that, was this a repressed side of her? A side she felt like she could never express before? Maybe because of Cora? Well of course she wasn't thinking about the way she was now dressing – since back at the Enchanted Forest those clothes were impossible to exist, but back at Storybrooke she could have chosen to dress like this, have this persona if she wanted… So it was everything so confusing to Emma.

Was this also part of the enchantment?

Regina's flirting side was also a surprise for her as well, yes there was always tension between the two of her, she could always sense that but this time it was different. Emma could almost swear that Roni would kiss her if Emma wanted, she could almost swear that it was not all from her head and Roni was indeed making all kind of suggestions while they were talking. It was quite notorious she thought. Was Regina already attracted to her back at Storybrooke? Or was she merely attracted to women in this land?

So many questions Emma's head was about to blow up.

She then had another glass of whiskey.

And still seated close to the counter she turned her head back to appreciate how Roni was friendly, smiling and loosen. Loosen was the key word. Because Regina was already friendly and nice to people, well maybe not as much as Roni was but she had changed since she got rid of The Evil Queen, but this loosen? It was like she was living her life to the fullest, with no regrets, nothing holding her back. That made Emma truly happy because all she wanted was to see her happy, Swan always believed in Regina's potential.

Suddenly some sort of sadness hit her. Roni might be very happy, but she is living a lie. And the thought of Roni having no idea she had a son, and that son being Henry – who even happen to be so close to Roni in this land – well, it crushed Emma's heart.

She felt teardrops running down her face. Immediately making her turn her body to the counter trying to hide her emotions from Roni.

Why not giving Roni a chance and see what kind of songs she was talking about, she thought.

Probably were songs talking about dwarfs in a not so pleasant way… That thought made her smile.

Emma stood up and went to the jukebox, pressing number one. It had no name whatsoever, so it would be a complete surprise.

" **Behold the King, the King of Kings.  
On your knees dog. All hail.**

 **Bow down to the, bow down to the King.  
Bow down to the, bow down to the King."**

And so the first words came in…

" **The King grinned red as he walked from the blaze,  
Where the traitor lost both his name and his face.  
Through the halls and the corridors stinging in blood,  
He tasted his grin and it tasted good.  
The King took his head. Left him broken and dead."**

Emma froze.

Her ears could not believe what they were hearing.

She stayed there. Emma stared wide-eyed at the jukebox.

" _Now here's something I wasn't expecting…"_ Emma thought. _"I did not see that coming. At all. But welI guess Roni has a lot more of Regina than she thinks. Damn, a lot more than what I thought. Behold the king of Kings? Seriously Regina? Some things just stay the same."_

Yes the genre was way different from everything she ever thought Regina would listen to but the lyrics were a sign of hope. Regina was still there. She had to.

"Hey!" Roni shouted, holding a tray full of empty glasses. "You chose a strong one, Motorhead. But hey don't get me wrong, they rock!"

Emma nodded. Still kinda shocked. And honestly starting to feel dizzy, but doing all she could so Roni wouldn't notice. She eventually got to the counter.

" _Maybe I'm not that strong when it comes to drinking."_ Emma realized. She took a look at the bottle of whiskey that Roni had left on the counter, it barely had any whiskey left.

Emma wasn't someone who would drink on a daily basis, so she knew how to drink with responsibility, but it seems like the mix of seeing Regina after such a long time, seeing things were way different from what she expected them to be – in a lot of ways, , and also being distracted looking at her for the last hour and a half since - she left her company - had her drinking way more than she thought.

It was like if she was in pilot mode.

Well it was done.

All she could think about at this time was how beautiful Roni was. How even without all of Regina's clothing she could still be that sexy, having such a dominant presence, to everyone around her, and she also wondered why was she feeling all those sorts of feelings.

She was now getting tired. And her judgement was cloudy, all she wanted was to pay for the drinks, and get the hell out of that bar the fastest she could before Roni realized how drunk Emma was and before she could say something stupid – she thought – something she would regret saying.

But where was she heading to at that time of the night? And that drunk? She never had the chance to look over for a hotel, she went immediately to Roni's bar (unconsciously) just as if her heart knew the direction to Regina.

"Who's the Savior now?" Well, too late. Roni came over, realizing how tipsy Emma was by trying to leave the money on the counter and not being able to.

"I waaaz zust leaving thaaa cazh zeree zo you wouldn't have to leave your customercustomereeez" Emma was clearly groggy by now. Which made Roni empathize with her, although raising concerns above her.

"Let me grab you and your money before you both fall."

"Thankzzzzz Rezinaaaa." Roni took Emma's cash and put it inside her pocket, but she was so drunk she didn't even notice it. "Sorry for leaving such a bad imprezion Rezinaaaa." Emma was hilarious as a drunk , Roni thought. "But now I have to go."

Upon hearing that, Roni immediately raised her eyebrows. "Leaving? Taking off? Where are you staying? Which hotel?"

"I am not…" Instantly interrupted by Roni.

"Forget about it. I don't care what hotel you are staying at. You're coming with me, lady."

Emma wanted to say no but she couldn't, she was feeling sick, she feared that the minute she opened her mouth to fight back the idea she would throw up over Regina.

"Thankzz for taking care of me." Somehow that melted Roni's heart. She felt a bond between the two of them. She didn't know how nor why, but she felt it. Smiling back at Emma, who immediately after thanking Roni passed out.

"That's it boys. I'm calling the night off. Thanks for coming but as you all can see I have my hands busy for the rest of the night."


	4. Bacon, Eggs and Bed

**"Just a young gun with a quick fuse** **I was uptight, wanna let loose** **I was dreaming of bigger things** **And wanna leave my own life behind** **Not a yes sir, not a follower** **Fit the box, fit the mold** **Have a seat in the foyer, take a number** **I was lightning before the thunder"**

The music was becoming louder and closer…

Emma was still dizzy but she followed the music, she had no idea whatsoever about where she was and how did she get there.

As she was getting to what seemed to be a kitchen, as she saw a stove, rubbing her eye still sleepy and tired she suddenly stopped. She froze.

From the left side of the kitchen , must have been a corner, came this brunette wearing only some black underwear, some tight black shorts and a black tank top. Emma stood froze.

It was clearly Regina. Well, Roni.

Emma never saw Regina wearing that little.

It was way too much skin showing up, she dry swallowed. And stood astonished, without saying a single world and not making a single noise… but not for too long, she could see Regina's legs, the line of skin between the end of Regina's top tank and the beginning of her black panties. She was also triggered by Regina's morning pick in terms of music. After all there she still had a softer side.

Anyway it was too much, seeing Regina so "naked" when all their relationship previously was pretty much formal, seeing Regina that loosen dancing while cooking and looking so happy, Emma just couldn't help but cough.

"Hey you!" Roni said turning around to see Emma almost choking. "Hey, don't you die! We still have plenty of fun together ahead."

Emma stopped coughing for a bit. "We have?" Widening her eyes.

"You bet…" Roni said, twisting her mouth, biting the inner side of her mouth whilst checking out Emma from top to bottom. This was enough for Emma to start coughing again, this time sorely. "Let me put the spatula down on the counter, and help you out before you truly suffocate."

As Roni kept getting closer to Emma the coughing turned in a heavy breathing, Roni kept running Emma's back telling her to keep breathing nice and easy.

"I'm getting better." Emma said.

"You look very pale." Roni said, running her tongue from the upside of her mouth and teeth.

A new song immediately started.

 **"And I can't help but wonder** **How we ended up alright** **And I love you like no other** **'Cause this has never felt so right** **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night** **Warm on a cold cold night** **Yeah you can keep me warm on a cold night** **Warm on a cold cold night."**

"Are you always teasing me, or is it just me? Am I seeing things that don't exist? Cause it seems like you are. Plus, what am I doing here with you. And why are you so so … so.. you know.. so.. why are you not dressed properly?"

Roni laughed. Twisting her mouth again, clearing teasing Emma.

"Easy cowboy. Do you stutter a lot, Emma?

I'm beginning to believe you do… I don't know if I am going to consider it sexy in a mid term."

"Regina…! I'm about to lose it!"

"I'm kidding, honey. Relax, you can stutter all you want." Coughing and saying it almost inaudibly. "Only on the right occasion."

"Did you say something?"

"I said you're having a big commotion. " Roni said, rectifying so that Emma could not understand what she really said.

"I am? Well, of course because I still have no idea how have I gotten here."

Roni completed what Emma was saying. "…and for seeing me this sexy this time of the day. You gotta admit I'm looking good." Roni blinked. Emma was about to reply when Roni ended up looking at Emma with her eyes looking like two fireballs. Emma noticed something was off. "And so do you…"

That was when Emma noticed she was wearing nothing but her white tank top and her red panties.

"I don't know what to say." Emma noticeably ashamed, and confused.

"I do. And now I'm going to be serious here. I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early…

"… Expecting? So are you trying to tell me we…"

"We…?" Roni knew what Emma was attempting to say but she wanted her to finish.

"Dammit! Have we slept together?"

"We have."

"Oh my gosh." Emma looked terrified.

"And how was it?..." Clearly stressed and anxious.

"You mean ?..."

"Regina, I mean: was it GOOD at least?"

"At least?" Roni smiled. "Oh yes, amazing. You slept like a rock."

"Oh… I see…" Swan replied, sad.

"Oh you thought we had sex."

Emma wasn't going to disguise. "You said we slept together, that's why I thought we had…"

"…had sex."

"Yes. Yes, Regina. Apparently you love the word, so yes. Sex."

"Oh hun, not the word itself…" Tapping on her shoulder. "Now let's have a proper breakfast, I was going to eat alone but since you're already up. There's plenty for the both of us."

"I better change first."

"Don't. Feel at home. I wasn't expecting you to wake up this early that's why you caught me this comfortable, as much as you may think that I am a provocateur – and yes I don't know why but with you I have a need to be – wearing only this wasn't a premeditated choice. I thought you would sleep like a log for the rest of the day, you were pretty wasted last night."

"I was?..." Immediately recalling. "Oh… You brought me home…"

"Yep, my lady." Emma laughed, back then REGINA was the Queen and now she was acting like this black Knight Inna shining armor. It was irony at its best, she thought. "Welcome to my castle. I bet it isn't as sophisticated as the previous one you say I had but… I find it cozy and very practical."

"It's beautiful." Emma gently nodded.

"I'll show you the house as soon as we eat. Now my lady let's attack! I hope you do not complain about not healthy food…"

Emma laughed once again, Regina was always complaining about how Emma and Henry were always running away from salads and other healthy food.

"I am starting to think I prefer this version of you… Bacon, Eggs? I LOVE IT. In fact, I'm starving!"

And so they had their breakfast, talking about frivolities, in what was indeed a less tense environment.

They giggled, they changed smiles, until Emma asked. "I owe you a thank you, Regina."

"Why?"

"You don't remember me and you still brought me to your house… I ruined your night back at the bar, and I might have been dangerous."

Roni frowned and smiled. "I have my doubts about the dangerous part. By the time we got here you were OUT."

Emma looked down, in a sign of shame.

Roni noticed that.

"As for the bar, the night was already over anyway."

"And as for today?... You're wasting your time here. With me."

"Today happens to be my day off." Emma's face lit up upon hearing that.

Roni realized how guilty Emma was feeling for everything about the night before, so she decided to lighten up the mood with another joke. "I also owe you a thank you, Emma."

"You do? For what?"

"For having the pleasure to undress you, last night." Roni poked Emma.

"Regina!" Swan said smiling, already comfortable with this new side of Regina. "I'm loving this new side of yours, you were always sassy but this sense of humor… that's new."

"So you're calling me sassy, Miss Emma. And saying I was sassy as well back then."

"Well… it was a way different sassiness. That's for sure…" Emma said, rolling her eyes. "And if you want to sound just like Regina it's Miss Swan." She said, with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Anyway, I must be going now. Thank you so very much, Regina. I must have been such a pain in the ass last night, so… THANK YOU! I also must dress something proper, something decent."

"Let me stop you right there. You do have to get dressed or something really good is gonna happen real soon…" Emma didn't bother to answer, she already knew what was Regina's referring to. "As for letting you go, forget about it, you're not going anywhere."

"I'm not?"

"No way. " Leading Emma to what was supposed to be Roni's bedroom.

"But you said.."

"And unfortunately I meant it. You need to recover from all of the alcohol you have ingested last night. Plus I bet you have drunk with an empty stomach, am I wrong…?"

"You're not but…"

"No buts, well maybe in a different occasion but that would be BUTTS." Roni was always quick with a joke. Emma liked it.

"You're still bossy, but I kinda like it… feels good to not be the Savior for a change."

"There you go, Savior. Now let's go straight to bed!"

"Straight to bed? Plural?"

"I mean… you already slept next to me, but I was thinking you could use the guest room if you wish."

In the meantime the bell rings.

Roni didn't even realized how barely dressed she was and went to see who was ringing the doorbell. "Henry!"

"You two?" Both of them, Roni and Emma, looked like two teenagers who got caught by their parents in some awkward situation.

"We can explain…" Emma replied, very shy.

"No need. Like I said before, last night, I see you two had a fun night after all."

"No, Henry. You're getting the wrong picture, trust me… I wish…" Roni said, pouting.

"Oh you also pout! That's cute…" Emma joked.

"Anyway girls, I'm just here cause I got worried with you Roni. The bar is closed, I never saw you close the bar, you always say that bar is your home."

Roni was evidently caught in a lie by Emma…

"Oh so there's no day off whatsoever… you lied. So I did ruined your night AND your business."

"YOU HAVEN'T, Emma."

"Oops! Guess I already talked too much… Sorry, Ron."

"Ron?" Emma asked intrigued.

"That's just a gentle and caring way I sometimes call Roni by."

"Sure, Ron… Mom…" Emma said almost inaudibly.

"I heard that, Miss Swan."

"What did she say, Roni?" Henry asked.

"She said she would have a pepperoni."

Henry was clueless. "You mean pizza? I can see two plates still over there on the table… Pizza at this time of the day, you two must be really hungry. Must have been a busy night."

 _"You have no idea…"_ Roni said.

"Kiddo!"

"Kiddo? You're funny, Emma. You talk to us like you have known us from your whole life."

 _"I have…"_ Emma replied, inaudibly.

"Funny thing, Henry?"

"What, Roni? You two being barely dressed for no reason whatsoever?"

"Kiddo! Watch out."

"There you go again. But I like it. Sorry, 'Mom'" Henry joked.

"No Henry, that's not it. You have a keychain with a swan right?" Roni asked.

"You do?" Emma awaited for his answer, visibly moved.

"Oh right. This old thing." He said, showing the keychain. "Fun thing is I always liked Swans, and I have no particular idea why, but I have no clue where did I get this one from."

Emma had a little tear streaming down her face, turning around to cough so that she could clear it before they would see it.

"Ron, I'm leaving. But I'm free for the weekend, well I might have a date with Jacinda but besides that I can take over the bar if you want…"

"Jacinda? Again? Oh Henry."

"We already talked about this…"

Emma was happy to see Regina was REALLY still there and happy to see her connection with Henry was still so strong as before, even though they didn't know the ties between them.

"About the bar, you would be a sweet boy if you did me that favor."

"Sure. No problem. I can even take over for the entire weekend. Take the weekend off."

"Regi…" cough cough " Roni, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I'll look over for a hotel, that's ok."

"Don't be silly, and besides if Henry doesn't mind…"

"I don't. At all. Actually I could use some emotion, maybe I'll have the company of Officer Rogers. Would you mind? Well, Detective Rogers, he's a Detective now."

"Not at all. As long as he doesn't bring Detective Weaver."

"Got it!" Henry said, leaving, saluting both of them, especially Roni as a military does to his superiors.

Emma wondered who Detective Rogers and Weaver were, and why didn't Roni wanted that Weaver to stop by her bar but she didn't asked.

Henry left.

Roni showed Emma her guest room, where she left.

Roni told Emma she would be at her room or at the living room, if needed anything. "Now rest."

Not 30 minutes went by and Emma showed up.

"I'm too bored. Can I sit next to you and watch whatever you're watching?"

Roni nodded, tapping on the couch. Handing her a soft, cotton blanket.

Emma was way too tired and as movie went by she started to snuggle up. "You can come closer I won't bite, are you cold?" Roni was worried.

"I'm just tired. I drove for hours and hours and then you were right I hadn't had anything decent to eat for days and then I got drunk, that's probably it."

Roni shook her head in sign of disapproval. "Now you're here, I'm going to take care of you. I don't know why but I really feel the need to."

"That's because you're such a decent human being."

Roni smiled. Snuggled under the blanket. "Maybe. But I really mean it. I do feel the urge to take care of you. Remember what Henry said earlier today?"

"Not really. About the keychain?"

"I knew you'd like the keychain. But no. I was referring to when he said that you speak like you have known us from your entire life. I also have that same feeling, I feel like I have seen you before. Which is really odd."

"I already told you… we do know each other."

"You have."

"You know something, Regina.. my parents have a life motto which basically is: they will always find a way to find each other…"

"Okay…"

"Seriously, Regina. And trust me, they always do."

"First, buy a GPS. Second, that sounds a bit dramatic."

"Oh my God, that's SO YOU, Regina."

"It is?" Roni said, lifting her eyebrows.

Emma laughed. "Back then you and my mom didn't quite get along…"

"Now that's bad news, not getting along with my Mother-in-law… that's not a good start."

Emma smiled.

They had countless conversations, lots of laughter. Until the afternoon came in, and Roni noticed Emma was way too tired and way too sleepy by now.

And so Roni grabbed and lifted Emma with her arms, keeping Emma close to her chest, taking her to rest in the guest room. Emma was knocked out, light sleeping but as soon as she realized she was being carried by Regina her lips curved, she was happy and peaceful.

As soon as Roni got to the guest room door Emma slightly opened her eyes. "Don't leave me here all by myself."

Roni immediately understood what Emma meant. And so she took Emma to her bedroom, to her bed.

"Are you comfortable here, Miss Swan?" Laying her in bed, and tucking her in.

Emma smiled, already closing her eyes, almost falling asleep.

Roni nodded, gently smiling. Preparing to leave, felt Emma's hand grabbing her arm. "Don't leave. Stay here."

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to bring a bottle of water and my laptop."

Emma whispered something, agreeing.

As Roni came back she noticed Emma was already fast asleep, but the minute Roni got herself cozy in bed she instantly felt Emma's body, almost unconsciously, looking for Roni's body. Approaching. Snuggling.

A warm feeling overrun her heart, she had no idea why but she was enjoying not being alone anymore.

 **Reviews are always welcome.** **Feel free to say what's going on your mind.**

 **How you feel about the characters , what are your guesses, what would you like to happen or to appear throughout the story.**


End file.
